Can Enemies Ever Be More?
by mikoprincess41214
Summary: Kagome has always hated Sesshomaru ever since they met, but does Sesshomaru feel the same way she does? She slowly begins to learn his attitude towards everyone isn’t necessarily his attitude towards her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so don't be please don't be mean. I appreciate criticism just don't be rude. Thanks.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters :(**

As Kagome sat on her bed listening to her best friends, Sango and Rin as they were going on and on about the greatest party of the year next Saturday night. "Come on Kag-chan you know you want to go to the party with us." Sango teased as Rin giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes; "I don't want to go knowing him and his friends will be there" Sango sighed and stood up. "So what it's not like they are going to be looking for us, well Bankotsu is going to be looking for his girl" She smiled evilly at Rin who was blushing. "He's not going to be looking for me. Isn't he dating Kikyo?" As she said that Kagome's twin Kikyo walked in "No, I'm dating Inuyasha." Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Wait, I thought you didn't like him because he was a hanyou?" She shrugged and sat on the floor at Kagome's feet. "Inuyasha is coming tonight with his brother and their friends for movie night" Kagome groaned loudly. _This is going to be a long night._ She thought.

~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~

"Ice Prince are you coming to the twins' house with us or not?" Inuyasha's brash voice rang through the 3-story house. Soft footsteps almost inaudible to Inuyasha's canine ears came down the stairs rapidly as his father, Toga, stood in front of him with a huge grin on his face. "So my boys are going to a couple of girls' house?" He asked already knowing the answer. Inuyasha sighed," Yeah, I already, told you this yesterday… Sesshomaru, hurry up or we'll be late!" After that was said more soft footsteps came down, revealing the tall and handsome Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Why do you insist on shouting throughout the house instead of coming to my room, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked him calmly. "Why should I try to go in your room, if you can hear me fine while I'm yelling?" Sesshomaru let out an exhausted sigh." I question how we are related, sometimes." He looked at his father, who was grinning like a madman."Yes, Inuyasha, I am coming to the Higurashi's with you." As he said that an evil glint in his eyes could be seen. Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously for a minute before shrugging it off and grabbing his car keys.

As the brothers got settled in Inuyasha's convertible, he sped off to the Higurashi's place. When they arrived both stepped up to the many stairs that lead to the shrine. "Why do they have so many stairs?" Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru ignored him and stared at the top of the stairs, thinking of the ebony haired beauty known as Kagome. _I can't believe I allowed myself to fall in love with that wench._ He thought angrily. He jumped to the top in one swift and elegant movement. Before any of them knocked Miroku swung the door open with a grin on his face. "What took you guys so long? We thought you weren't coming and Kikyo was about to kick us out."

They both walked past Miroku and towards the living room. Inuyasha sat on the loveseat with Kikyo while Sesshomaru reluctantly sat on the other end of the couch Kagome was sitting on. Kagome looked at him with disgust, "Couldn't you have sat somewhere else? Possibly a seat farther away from me?" Miroku sat on the other loveseat in front of the on Kikyo and Inuyasha were seated on. "Where did my lovely Sango vanish to?" Miroku stated dramatically as Sango walked in with a bowl of popcorn and sat down beside him.

As the movie started, everyone silently watched until the killer jumped out which frightened Kagome so much she jumped right into Sesshomaru's lap. He sat and looked down at Kagome coldly, "If you couldn't handle the movie,then why did you choose it?" Kagome looked around quickly making sure nobody noticed then moved off his lap not saying a word. Sesshomaru watched her then turned his attention from her blushing face back to the movie. Still looking like a tomato Kagome moved as far away from Sesshomaru as the couch they were sitting on let her. _I really hope they leave soon. I don't think I can be this close to Sesshomaru for long._ Kagome thought as she sighed.

The night went on and one by one everyone fell asleep. Kikyo and Inuyasha ,then Miroku and Sango, finally Kagome fell asleep leaving the lone youkai to his thoughts. _I wonder if she feels the same about me as I do her._ That was his last thought before sleep overcame him.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update as frequently as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Sesshomaru was awakened from his sleep he could smell someone cooking breakfast. Mmm bacon. Was the first thought in his mind as he comes into consciousness. As his eyelids opened he noticed nobody was in the living room at all. "Good morning sweetheart." He heard a soft voice and turned to see it was the twin's mother. "Kagome is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. You should go get some before your brother finishes it all."

He smiled softly at her as he slowly sits up on the couch. As he arose to his feet Sesshomaru could finally hear everyone's chatter in the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen in long, slow strides. He could hear the soft giggles of the woman of his dreams. When he stepped into the kitchen everyone stopped to look at him.

"Somebody is finally awake," Sango said breaking the silence and the girls giggled. "Awe, does that mean I can't eat his breakfast," Inuyasha whined as Kikyo kissed his cheek smiling. Kagome handed Sesshomaru a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes on it. "If you want something to drink just grab it out of the fridge." She said as she walks to the stove cleaning up. He sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast.

Soon enough everyone had finished eating and were cleaning up the living room from last night, well everyone except Kagome who was cleaning the kitchen. While they cleaned they all talked about what they wanted to do that day. The girls wanted to head to the beach since it was a nice day out and the boys decided that would boring and would rather stay indoors. They turned to Sesshomaru for the tie breaker, unluckily for them he buried in his own thoughts as they walked up to him and waved a hand in his face to gain his attention. He looked up with a glare on his face, "What do you want?" Not backing down she asked the question on everyone's mind, "Would you rather stay indoors or go to the beach?" "I do not care about your childish argument." As he said that Kagome walked in and said happily, "Let's all go to the beach.

All of the girls squeal as they ran up to Kagome's room to get changed into their swimsuits. Inuyasha glared at his older half-brother as they walked out of the house to Miroku's since his was the closest. The chatted happily about being able to go to the beach as they decided which bikini to wear. Kagome decided to wear a white bikini since it was her favorite one. While she undressed to put it on Kikyo told her, "Kagome, I think we should find you a boyfriend." Kagome looked at her twin in confusion, "And why is that?" She waved her off as of saying 'Nevermind' She rolled her eyes putting on a pale pink sundress and grabs her sandals. Kagome sit on the bed looking at the other girls.

Sango settled on a dark blue bikini and Kikyo a red and white striped one. "Can you guys hurry up." Kagome whined laying back on the bed. Not going any faster, Sango put on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top and Kikyo a red sundress. All of the girls headed down the stairs with sandals in hand planning to put them on in the living room. The boys had just returned in their swimwear. Inuyasha in shorts matching Kikyo's bikini, Miroku's tie die purple and Sesshomaru's pristine white. The girls looked at Sesshomaru in confusion, except Kagome who was blushing furiously. "Where is your shirt?" Sango asked. "All of Miroku's shirts were too small for me." He said blandly standing up from the couch.

"Let's just go." Said Inuyasha as he stood up as well. He dangled his keys, "I'm driving everyone. They all left the house and piled into his car as they headed to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

As they headed to the beach in Inuyasha's car, they all talked about what they are going to do when they get there.

Kagome and Sango sat in the middle to easily hear Kikyo without leaning over anyone. Sesshomaru stared out of the window as he tried to tune out their conversation. The girls talked the entire car ride, when they arrived at the beach everyone quickly climbed out.

Kagome stretched, "Finally we're here." She smiled brightly looking around the beach at all the people there before them. Inuyasha opened up the trunk for everyone to grab their bags. After everyone has grabbed their's, they began to look for a spot to set their things down. Soon they found an almost empty area. Everyone placed their bags down on the ground.

Kagome was the first to remove her dress revealing her white bikini. She tossed her dress onto the onto her bag and headed towards the water. Soon after Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, and Inuyasha followed her leaving Sesshomaru alone with their possessions. He's always disliked everything about the beach from the sun beating down on his pale skin to the girls trying to flirt with him and gain his attention. He sat down on his towel, placing his sunglasses and glances at the others playing around in the water.

After about half an hour of playing around in the water, Kagome walked over to their things and Sesshomaru. He was lying down with his eyes closed which couldn't be seen because of the sunglasses. She glanced over at him without saying a word and sat down after wringing out her hair. She laid back on their towel draping her arm over her eyes to block out the sun

Sesshomaru has been watching Kagome since she had walked up to him. He kept an eye on her without turning his head towards her.

Sesshomaru heard someone call his name, but it was too faint for him to be sure or for Kagome to hear at all. He softly sighed sitting up and look around the beach for the voice.Kagome moved her arm when she heard him sit up. "What is it?" She sat up and look around as well trying to see what he was looking for. He slowly shook his head deciding the voice he heard was just in his head. "It's nothing." He laid back on his towel. Kagome looked at him still confused but shrugged it off and laid back too. _What did I hear?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stared at the sky.

 **I'm finally back senior year forced me to stop writing for a bit but I have the free time to continue this story. A bit short as I'm trying to remember where I was going with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome soon realized she forgot to put on sunscreen. She quickly sat up and dug into her tote bag, which was behind her, looking for her sunscreen. Kagome rubbed the sunscreen onto her arms, legs, stomach, and a bit on her face and neck. She groans softly after realizing she was going to have to ask Sesshomaru for his help to put sunscreen on her back. "I need your help." Kagome looked down at him."No." He responded simply. "You don't even know what I was going to ask you." She huffed. He lifted his sunglasses and looked at her obviously not interested in arguing with her. "I don't care. I'm not helping you." He lowered them back down over his eyes. "Come on." She whined, "I'll help you put some on."Sesshomaru turned his head away from her.

"Fine, be like that." She crossed her arms then put the sunscreen back into her bag. She stood up and headed towards the ocean. Kagome hadn't been gone for a minute before someone walked up to Sesshomaru "Hm?" He looked up to see who was standing in front of him. He softly sighed as he notices who was standing over him. "What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshomaru sat up as she knelt down beside him. "You didn't come when I called your name, so I decided to come to you." She smiled.

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru only to smile at the annoyed look on his face. "What is it, Kagome?" Kikyo asked slowly walking though the water to her. All Kagome did was point in Sesshomaru's direction. Sango and Kikyo both turned their heads and giggled at the look he was giving Kagura when she wouldn't leave. The smile on Kikyo's face quickly faded when something came to her mind. "I really hope Naraku isn't here. He'll ruin our fun." Miroku and Inuyasha stood behind the girls as they talked and watched Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, leave me alone." Sesshomaru glared at her which had no effect. She just smiled at him while moving closer. He then turned his glare to the girls while they were in the water because he heard their giggles. Sango and Kikyo immediately stopped when they noticed he was looking at them. Kagome stopped after a minute and just smirked at him. "Kagome, why don't you go help him?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at her twin in utter confusion. "And why would I do that?" Inuyasha walked up behind Kikyo knowing it would be interesting to see Kagome help Sesshomaru get rid of Kagura. "I just thought you would love to have something over his head." Kikyo shrugged as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

Kagome sighed as she headed towards Sesshomaru, halfway there she put a smile on her face. She sat down beside him then leaned close to him. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome confused. "What are you doing?" Kagome tried not to show that his obliviousness was annoying her. "I just wanted to know when you are planning on coming into the water." Kagome asked in her sweetest voice. Sesshomaru knew the voice; she always used it whenever she really wanted him to do something for her. "I'm still sitting here." Kagura interrupted. She was getting upset seeing how close they were and Sesshomaru didn't force her to move like he does to her. "I know and I don't understand why you're sitting so close to MY Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at her. "If Sesshomaru is anybody's he's mine." Kagura glared at her. Kagome stood up grabbing his hand forcing him to stand up with her. "I don't think so." Was all that came out of Kagome's mouth before she walked away holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Wow, you're not very good at picking up hints." Kagome looked at him. "I could've handled her myself." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Yeah right." She glanced back to see Kagura gone and immediately let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome crossed her arms looking at him. "What?" He asked genuinely confused as to what she was waiting for. Kagome softly groaned stomping away from him. _Why would I expect a simple 'thank you' from him._ Kagome thought angrily. Nobody knew why but lately little things Sesshomaru normally did to Kagome made her angry not even she knew why.

 **I'm going to try to keep a regular schedule for the new chapters. .**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was lying down in the sun relaxing when Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha. "Hey, I'm hungry." Inuyasha opened eyes and said, "Yeah, it been a while since we've had breakfast." He sat up and glanced are at everyone else, not noticing Kagome was missing. "Hey, is anybody else hungry?" Sango and Miroku opened their eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Sango said. "I could eat." Miroku chimed in. They all looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his response. He softly sighed, "Before we go get something to eat, maybe someone should go look for Kagome."

"Huh." Inuyasha glanced around and noticed Kagome was gone. He groaned loudly at the realization and stood up. "You guys pack up, and I'll go look for her." "Look for who?" Kagome walked up to the eating an ice cream cone. Inuyasha turned around to face off. "Where did you run off to?" It was obvious he was angry about her leaving without telling anyone where she was going. "I just went to go get some ice cream. I don't see the big deal." "The big deal is everyone's ready to eat lunch!" Inuyasha started yelling. "Then go get some lunch!" Kagome yelled back. They began having a heated argument about the situation.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and sighed standing up. "Would you guys stop fighting?" Sango glared at them, but their arguing surpassed the volume of her voice. Sango walked over to the two and covered both of their mouths trying to make them stop fighting. After a few seconds, they both stopped arguing and looked at Sango in confusion. "Finally." Sango grabbed her things and headed to the car without them. Kagome rolled her eyes grabbing her bag and stuffing her towel and clothes inside with one hand.

Everyone else packed their things away and walked to the car after Sango. Inuyasha unlocked the car doors and opened the trunk for everyone to put their bags in. Kagome finished her ice cream before she got into the crowded car. On the way back nearly everyone was arguing about what they were going to eat for lunch. Sango and Inuyasha wanted pizza, but Miroku and Kikyo wanted burgers. Sesshomaru refused to be the tiebreaker and Kagome was sleeping despite the commotion in the car.

Inuyasha groaned as they couldn't agree on what to eat. "We'll just go to two places," he growled. He turned into the parking lot of a pizza place and parked the car. Sango and Inuyasha both got out out the car to order their food. Kikyo turned around in her seat and looked at Kagome. "Kagome! Wake up," Kikyo nearly shouted at her. Kagome was startled out of her sleep and glared at her. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest. Miroku tried to hold back a laugh as the twins argued. Kagome stopped and glanced around the car. "Hey, where are Inuyasha and Sango?" Kikyo just pointed towards the pizza shop as they were walking out.

As Sango and Inuyasha got back into the car with their pizza as soon as Kagome smelled the pizza her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry," Kagome whined loudly. Kikyo sighed knowing how annoying Kagome can get when she's hungry. "Go back to sleep if you're going to keep complaining." Sesshomaru looked at her. Sango and Kikyo nodded as they tried to convince her to go back to sleep. After a bit, Kagome fell back asleep, and Inuyasha started the car again. He drove down the street to get everyone else's food.

Instead of parking the car and letting them go inside to place their orders Inuyasha pulled into the drive-thru. As Inuyasha ordered everyone's food, he look at Kagome, still asleep, then looked at Kikyo. She leaned over Inuyasha and ordered her twin's food. Then Miroku and Sesshomaru handed Kikyo the money for their food as he drives towards the next window. Kikyo gave Inuyasha the money, paying for Kagome food as well. He handed the cashier the money as he reached out for the food. Inuyasha handed Kikyo the food and Miroku the drinks. After she checked the bag to make sure they had everything Inuyasha drove off towards his house.

 **Sorry for such a long delay, kinda had writers block for a couple of weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome slept the entire ride to the brother's house. During the car ride, she slowly leaned onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at her and tried to nudge Kagome off of him without the others noticing. After about a minute of trying he gave up and leaned back staring out of the window. Inuyasha pulled into the driveway parking the car.

Sango leaned over and shook Kagome waking her up. "Huh?" She looked around still feeling a bit groggy. She sleepily followed Sango out of the car and felt a gust of wind. "Oh my god." Kagome wrapped her arms around her body realizing she didn't have her dress on. She grabbed the keys from Inuyasha and opened the trunk grabbing her bag. She closed the trunk and followed everyone else inside.

Knowing the house, Kagome walked off towards the bathroom without telling anyone. Everyone sat around in the living room getting ready to eat. Kikyo handed them their food while Miroku gave them their drinks. "Hey, where did Kagome wander off to now?" Miroku glanced around at every expecting someone to know where she went. Everyone else shrugged as they started to eat their food.

Kagome was in a bathroom upstairs changing into some dry clothes before brushing a bit of sand out of her hair. Even though she enjoyed being at the beach she hated all the things she had to do after the visit. She softly sighed hoping she got all of the sand out of her hair. She quickly stuffed everything in her bag walking out of the bathroom and heading to the living room to join the rest of her friends and Sesshomaru.

"Hey, guys." Kagome smiled at them and sat next to Miroku grabbing her food from her. As soon as she stepped into the room, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Where did you go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just to the bathroom to change and to brush my hair," Kagome replied.

"You should really tell someone when you plan on wandering off somewhere," Sango added.

Kagome nodded and began to eat her food while taking occasional sips of her drink. "Hey, why don't we put on a movie?" Kagome questioned looking at Inuyasha. He just shrugged and handed her the remote to find a movie for them to watch. She smiled turning on the TV and looked for a film for them to watch. She settled for a comedy refusing to watch a horror movie again. For the rest of the movie, they all ate in silence except for the TV sounds.


	7. Chapter 7

After the movie, they were all done eating their food. Everyone was a bit exhausted except for Sesshomaru and Kagome, who slept on the car ride there. Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to go up to his bedroom to take a nap. A few minutes after they left Miroku and Sango headed to a couple of guest rooms to take a nap.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was just on his phone and probably didn't realize everyone else had left. Kagome just turned on another movie and moved onto the couch and crossed her legs. Sesshomaru stayed on the floor near the other side of the sofa.

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and watched as everyone left. He moved his attention to his phone when he realized Kagome and him were alone. Ever since he realized his feeling for Kagome, he dreaded being alone with her. Remembering earlier that day they were alone at the beach for a bit of time, he tried to convince himself he would be fine. The more he tried to convince himself that the two situations were the same the more differences he found making it even harder to calm himself. Sesshomaru quietly took a deep breath to clear his mind and not lose his composure in front of Kagome.

~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~

After her encounter with Kagome and Sesshomaru at the beach, Kagura decided to come up with a plan to tear them apart. When she got home, she immediately went to her older brothers bedroom. "Naraku!" Kagura screeched as she slammed open his door. He looked up from his computer screen, "What? Did someone get sand in your hair or something?" Kagura was red with anger; she was angered a bit more when he thought her problem would be something as trivial as that. "No," She gritted her teeth, "I need you to get all the information you can on Kagome and Sesshomaru's stupid relationship." She looked at him as he gave her an interested look, Naraku usually knew details like this when it came to people who go to their school. "Hmm. I didn't even know they were in a relationship. It must've just happened recently. I don't know how much information I can find on it, but I'll try my bed." He shrugged his shoulders as he began his research.

"Good." Kagura smiled as she walked out his bedroom knowing she'll get all the information she'll need for the next part of her plan.

 **Another short chapter in preparation for something bigger.**


End file.
